During their lifetimes, most people experience undesirable skin conditions, such as acne, often beginning at pre-adolescenee. Dry skin, loss of firmness and elasticity accompanies the aging process. Women, in particular, turn to cosmetic treatments for enhancing the appearance of the skin, however, men can also benefit from this procedure.
An innovative approach to skin problem involves a process of applying banana followed by orange juice and coconut milk to the face, along with a facial mask that conforms to the face. An alternative method uses a conventional cleanser, toner, facial scrub, then a moisturizer applied generously to the face, along with a facial mask that conforms to the contour of the face.